barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie: Jet, Set
Barbie: Jet, Set & Style! is a video game that was developed by Game Machine Studios and published by THQ.Developer and publisher - GameSpot It is a one-player game available on Wii and Nintendo DS and DSi. It was released on September 20, 2011 in the US, with an ESRB rating of E for Everyone.Platforms, ESRB rating and release date It was released in the EU on September 23, 2011,release date - Gamefaqs where the PEGI rating is 3.PEGI rating - Amazon There was a browser game based on this game called Barbie: Jet, Set & Style! The Mini Game. Also Known As *Spanish - Barbie: Planeta FashionistaSpanish title *German - Barbie: Fashionista Inc.German title *French - Barbie: Star de la ModeFrench title Trailers Barbie Jet, Set & Style! Trailer 1|Barbie Jet, Set & Style!: Launch Trailer Barbie Jet, Set & Style! Trailer 2|Barbie Jet, Set & Style! - Become a Barbie Fashionista Gallery Wii Images Barbie_Jet,_Set_&_Style!_Wii_3D_Cover.png|Cover in 3D. Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_EU_Cover.png|EU cover. Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Back_Cover.png|Back of cover. Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_1.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_2.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_3.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_4.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_5.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_6.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_7.png Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_Wii_Gameplay_8.png DS Images Barbie_Jet,_Set_&_Style!_DS_3D_Cover.png|US DS cover in 3D. Barbie_Jet_Set_Style_DS_EU_Cover.png|EU cover. Barbie Jet Set Style DS Back Cover.png|Back of cover. Jet Set Style DS Gameplay 1.jpg Jet Set Style DS Gameplay 2.jpg Jet Set Style DS Gameplay 3.jpg Jet Set Style DS Gameplay 4.jpg Jet Set Style DS Gameplay 5.jpg Press Release "AGOURA HILLS, Calif.--(BUSINESS WIRE)--Global fashion icon Barbie™ is preparing for an around-the-world journey that will take her to stylish fashion hot spots in the all-new Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ video game, scheduled for release in September from THQ Inc. (NASDAQ:THQI) and Mattel. To create “Hair-tastic” hair styles, style trendy couture and do makeup and nails for spectacularly glamorous clients, Barbie™ fans will use the Wii Remote™ and their Nintendo DS™ and DSi™ handheld systems, which incorporate realistic styling movements. Players will work with high-fashion clients in such vibrant locales as Tokyo, Rio de Janeiro, Paris and Hong Kong, jetting from one international hot spot to the next aboard the Barbie jet salon. Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ lets players develop and perfect their skills as they prepare to impress the most thrilling client of all: Barbie™, who is producing a Global Glam Fashion Show. "Barbie has a rich history in video games, and thanks to Nintendo’s popular systems, this is the first time we are able to bring classic Barbie play patterns to a video game," said Martin Good, Executive Vice President of PlayTHQ™, the company's division for kids, family and casual games. "Girls around the world love to dress, style and make up Barbie, and we've combined those activities with an exciting story to create a Barbie game experience unlike any before." Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ will take players to 10 different international cities, where they will be able to create custom coiffures in the “Hair-tastic” styling salon; provide manicures and makeovers for ultra-glam clientele; and mix and match wardrobes to make their clients divine. Along the way, they’ll gain the experience they need to style for Barbie™ herself, at her ultimate Global Glam Fashion Show – and Barbie™ needs to look more stunning than ever, since her escort for this worldwide event is none other than Ken™. Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ is scheduled to be available worldwide this September for Wii (MSRP $29.99 USD) and Nintendo DS/DSi game systems (MSRP $19.99 USD)." Source: Business WirePress release - Business Wire Story Description Little Orbit "In Barbie® Jet, Set, & Style™, you play the role of Barbie’s top fashionista. Travel the world in style in Barbie’s personal jet that has a styling and dress up station inside. You’ll fly off to the hottest fashion destinations around the world and help out some of Barbie’s closest friends with their fashion crises. Along the way, you’ll meet and style other clients who have heard of your styling skills and want you to give them the hottest look that suits their needs. If you have what it takes, you might get the opportunity to style your biggest client ever, Barbie®!"Description - Little Orbit Nintendo "There are REAL styling activities for you to do as you travel with Barbie in the jet salon to 10 exotic cities styling HAIR-tastic hair and performing fabulous make overs on clients from around the world. The game is available this September on Wii and Nintendo DS and DSi."Description - Nintendo Game "Fly aboard the Barbie Jet Salon to gather stylistic inspiration from exciting international locales. Earn "fashionista points" as your skills grow, until finally, you're ready for the big show - your opportunity to style Barbie herself in her very own ultra-glam fashion show in Milan. Remember everything you learned and make Barbie truly "HAIR-tastic" - you never know which special leading man might make an appearance! HAIR-tastic - Fashionistas will cut and style clients’ hair in a number of realistic motion-based mini-games that include curling, extensions, straightening and coloring. Fabulous - Turn up the glitz with all the hottest manicure styles. Choose a length, file nails into shape, polish and bedazzle them! Glamorous - Hunt through wardrobes to create fab fashion statements, but remember: you aren't finished until the client loves her outfit! Beautiful - Apply blush, lipstick, eye-shadow and even colored contact lenses in the fully-equipped Jet Salon. Wii - Use the Wii Remote's motion capabilities to curl and style hair, brush on makeup and much more!"Description - Game Features *Travel to ten exotic cities, including Los Angeles, New York, Paris, Moscow, Mumbai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, London, Rio De Janiero and Milan, as a top fashionista in the Barbie® jet salon *Curl, highlight, cut and straighten your clients' hair *Apply makeup to lips, cheeks and eyes to make your clients look their best *Paint, file, and apply decals to nails for colorful, fun details *Earn fashionista points as you style international clients to gain credibility *Doll up Barbie® herself for The Global Glam Fashion Show with unsurpassable style *Style your girls with casual, business, sporty and glamorous looks for trendy fashion Source: Little OrbitFeatures - LittleOrbit.com *Style totally-new HAIRtastic hairstyles such as cutting, highlighting, extensions, curling and more for each and every one of your clients. *Perform make up makeovers, design and manicure nails and Style outfits choosing from trendy to sporty to ultra-glamorous fashions. *Glam Fashion Show escorted by non-other than Ken. *Using the Nintendo DSi camera, design a T-shirt for your clients showing off your fashionista skills. Source: NintendoFeatures - Nintendo Wii VersionWii version - Manual Getting Started #Insert the Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ Game Disc into the disc slot of the Wii™ console. #Press the A Button to advance past the Health and Safety screen. #Point the Wii Remote™ at the Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ Disc Channel Icon in the Wii Menu and press the A Button. #Once the channel preview screen appears, point at the “Start” icon on the screen and press the A Button to select and advance. #Once the Strap Usage screen appears, be sure to secure the wrist strap. Press the A Button to advance (it will eventually time out and advance on its own). #The front end introductory sequence will play and advance you to the Main Menu to begin gameplay. Game Controls Barbie: Jet, Set, & Style! is played entirely using just the Wii Remote. Main Menu *PLAY GAME – Select to begin a new game. *OPTIONS – Audio options for Music, Sound Effects and Voice can be set here. *PRACTICE – Brush up on your styling skills here by choosing one of the following: Hairstyling, Makeup, Manicure, and Dress Up. *CODE ENTRY – Enter any special codes you receive to unlock special items. *CREDITS – View the names of the people involved with making this game. Travel Screen After choosing “PLAY GAME”, you will be taken to the travel page. Here, you can choose to fly to any city that has been unlocked as you work your way through each major city to help out clients from all around the world. Use the +Control Pad to scroll through all of the available cities and press the A Button on the flight ticket to fly to that destination. Once the jet has flown to the desired city, press the A Button while the icon is over the ticket to land. Game Modes HAIRSTYLING There are five main modes you can do to style the hair of every one of your clients. *'Cutting' – Use the Wii Remote™ to follow the on-screen prompts to part your client’s hair and give them the perfect cut for the hair style they are looking for. *'Curling' – Each section of hair needs to be curled by selecting each strand and following the on-screen prompt. Curl each section enough times to fill up the meter before the timer runs out. *'Straightening' – Spray straightening solution on to your client’s hair, then use a flat iron to give them straight hair that lasts. *'Extensions' – Follow the on-screen prompt to sweep a section of hair up, then color match one of the colored extension pieces to the strand of hair you’re working on. *'Coloring' – Mix different color hair dyes to create that perfect hair color for your client. MAKE-UP Here you can create a totally rockin’ style for your client’s face by using a range of colors to apply eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, and blush. MANICURE Nails are such a small part of the overall look, but can make a huge difference. Here you can choose from a variety of nail styles, manicure colors, and decals to accentuate that perfect nail treatment. DRESS UP Use the four icons at the top to pick from different styles of clothing ranging from sports to evening wear. Hit the Mannequin icon at the bottom to dress your client in the FAB new look you’ve put together for them. Barbie’s Blog Here, you can check up on the progress you have made towards unlocking a new location. Before and after Blog entries will also keep you up to date on major styling emergencies around the world. Once you have helped out your friends, some of them will provide gifts for Barbie to use in her major fashion event. Pause Menu Press the + Button on the Wii Remote™ to bring up the Pause Menu. Press the A Button to end your current styling session or the B Button to resume it. DS VersionDS version - Manual Getting Started #Press the Power Button to turn the power OFF on your Nintendo DS/DSi™ system. Never insert or remove a Game Card when the power is on. #Insert the Game Card of Barbie® Jet, Set & Style™ into the Game Card slot of your Nintendo DS/DSi™ system. To lock the Game Card in place, press firmly until the Game Card is locked. #Press the Power Button to turn the power ON. The logo screens should appear (if you don’t see them, begin again at step 1). Game Controls Barbie® Jet, Set, & Style™ is played entirely using the Touch Screen and stylus. Main Menu *PLAY GAME – Select to begin a new game. *OPTIONS – Audio options can be set here. You can also choose to delete any saved dates, enter in codes, and view the credits for the game. **UNLOCK CODES – Enter any special codes you receive to unlock special items. **CREDITS – View the names of the people involved with making this game. *PRACTICE – Brush up on your styling skills here by choosing one of the following: Hairstyling, Makeup, Manicure, and Dress Up. Travel Screen After choosing “PLAY GAME”, you will be taken to the travel page. Here, you can choose to fly to any city that has been unlocked as you work your way through each major city to help out clients from all around the world. Use the arrows to scroll through all of the available cities and tap on the Barbie™ icon in the bottom right corner to land. Game Modes HAIRSTYLING There are five main modes you can do to style the hair of every one of your clients. *'Cutting' – Use the stylus to follow the on-screen prompts to part your client’s hair and give them the perfect cut for the hair style they are looking for. *'Curling' – Each section of hair needs to be curled by selecting each strand and following the on-screen prompt. Curl each section enough times to fill up the meter before the timer runs out. *'Straightening' – Spray straightening solution on to your client’s hair, then use a flat iron to give them straight hair that lasts. If you see the hair begin to smoke, blow into the Microphone to cool it down. *'Extensions' – Follow the on-screen prompt to sweep a section of hair up, then color match one of the colored extension pieces to the strand of hair you’re working on. *'Coloring' – Mix different color hair dyes to create that perfect hair color for your client. MAKE-UP Here you can create a totally rockin’ style for your client’s face by using a range of colors to apply eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, and blush. MANICURE Nails are such a small part of the overall look, but can make a huge difference. Here you can choose from a variety of nail styles, manicure colors, and decals to accentuate that perfect nail treatment. DRESS UP Use the four icons at the top to pick from different styles of clothing ranging from sports to evening wear. Hit the Mannequin icon at the bottom to dress your client in the FAB new look you’ve put together for them. Barbie’s Blog Here, you can check up on the progress you have made towards unlocking a new location. Before and after Blog entries will also keep you up to date on major styling emergencies around the world. Once you have helped out your friends, some of them will provide gifts for Barbie to use in her major fashion event. Nintendo DSi Camera When the game is played with the Nintendo DSi camera, you can point and click on real world objects to create your very own look on a t-shirt that is serves as your blank canvas. You can choose to toggle the camera and use your own image to capture a unique look or take one using the environment around you. Pause Menu *Continue – Select this to continue the current game. *Quit – Select this to go back to the Main Menu. References Category:Video Games